Pulpyjuice
Skeev Dauntless Pulpyjuice, known by few as Dharth Very Insidious, was a Spiff Lord during the waning days of the Galactic Democracy. He was apprenticed under Dharth Plaquetus with fellow student Dharth Bolshevik. When Bolshevik was chosen as Plaquetus' successor and decided to keep the Spiff in hiding longer, he became enraged and split off from the Order. He infiltrated the Democracy Congress at the lowest level - a humble janitor, and began to plot the downfall of Bolshevik and his rise to power. He turned Bolshevik's followers Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist and Dharth Bob to his side, and used them to take control of the Spiff. At the same time, using the disappearance of congressman Lon Jennon to his advantage, he filled in for him in the Congress and manipulated his way to become the next Supreme Pitza. Biography Early Life Very little is known about Pulpyjuice's early life. He was a born to a wealthy family, and dropped his first name - rumored to be Dauntless - as a protest against his family. UNDER CONSTRUCTION Personality & Traits Powers & Abilities Laserfoils Dharth Very Insidious' laserfoil Dharth Very Insidious' dark laserfoil Alternate Timeline *''Main article: Alternate Timeline'' In an alternate timeline in which Exor was killed, Dharth Bob successfully turned Typhon to his side, replacing Rhast/Exor as his new disciple. He sent Typhon to Croissant to infiltrate Spacefleet Command and destroy the Defense Network. This attack rallied the Democracy behind Pulpyjuice, who declared a Dictatorship to defend against the Spiff attack. In actuality, the attack had been part of a plot by Pulpyjuice, and he managed to frame the Jebi for the attack. As the Dictator, Pulpyjuice created a government of fear and oppression, and hunted down the Jebi. A resistance was formed by Only-One Cannotbe to challenge him, but they were frequently defeated by the Dictatorship. The Dictator then built the Doom Ball and prepared to wipe out the Resistance once and for all. At the crucial Battle of Croissant, the Dictatorship crushed the Resistance and the Jebi, but the Dictator was unaware that Guy-Gone Weird had stolen a secret time ship and traveled back in time to prevent the series of events of happening. This timeline was corrected by Guy-Gone Prime, when he travelled back to warn his younger self, and subsequently prevent the death of Exor. Because of Dharth Bob's failure, Pulpyjuice went to his backup plan, and waited for a new opportunity to frame the Jebi and declare his Dictatorship. Behind the Scenes Pulpyjuice/Dharth Very Insidious was played by Matt Gilbert. He is a parody of Palpatine/Darth Sidious from Star Wars. Originally, he had the first name "Dauntless" - a parody of a rumored first name for Palpatine that was revealed to be fake - Dantius. This was later dropped to better mirror Palpatine's lack of a first name, after it was revealed to have been dropped in Darth Plagueis. Appearances *Spoof Wars Episode XII: The Dubious Maneuver (First appearance) *Dark Equilibrium (mentioned, seen in vision) *Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back See Also: *Dark Lord of the Spiff *Spiff Coup d'etat Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Spiff Category:Dark Lords of the Spiff Category:Spiff Lords of Plaquetus' Order Category:Spiff Lords of Very Insidious' Order Category:Supreme Pitzas